


all i want for christmas

by majiburger (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Coming Out, Confessions, Dead fish - Freeform, Drinking, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, i really don’t know what to tag this as, no beta we die, oikawa has a boyfriend but it's not iwa for 6 paragraphs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/majiburger
Summary: iwaizumi and oikawa’s relationship through the various Christmases they spend together.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: Haikyuu Secret Santa 2020





	all i want for christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annabelolee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabelolee/gifts).



> i woke up and chose to make my life difficult.
> 
> my first draft was in my laptop, which my dad took to get fixed, so i changed the entire plot and wrote it in my note app a day before the submission💔 i apologise in advance for the quality. 
> 
> to annabelolee: merry christmas! i'm your secret santa :3 i had 6 different visions for your story and the final product ended up being none of them but, i hope you accept my offering of iwaoi ^^

6 Years Old

"MAMAAAAA!" Oikawa screams at the top of his lungs as a wet, smelly Iwaizumi chases after him.

With a dead fish. In his hands.

Oikawa flings his body into his mother's awaiting arms. He nearly cries from the disgust and the stench of the half rotten fish, but he holds it together for dignity's sake.

And also because Iwaizumi would never stop making fun of him if he cried.

4 feet below him, the person in question grins toothily at them, proudly holding a limp silver object above his head. His mother clicks her tongue at the dirt his crocs (with godzilla pins on each side) bring onto the picnic mat.

"When I said to go play, Hajime-chan, I didn't mean for you to bring back a carcass."

Oikawa's mother laughs, shifting him onto her hip as he pouts angrily. "Iwa was a meanie! He tried to put frogs in my shirt, tried to force feed me some weird berries he found, then he stepped on the fish and would not stop trying to get me to touch it, and then-!"

Iwaizumi's mother pretends to lunge at her son, who yelps and scampers away from the picnic mat. Oikawa is barely holding onto his mother's shoulders, with how hard they were shaking from laughing at them. She sets Oikawa down gently, and pat him on the head. Mrs. Iwaizumi hurries after her son, growling playfully as he plunges through the snow to avoid her.

"Haa, it's so nice to see the both of you getting along."

Oikawa stares at her. Was she blind? Did she not hear him telling her about the scary things that were done to him?

"You'll know when you're older, Tooru-chan."

Oikawa shakes his head in disbelief, about to retort when he sees Iwaizumi being half dragged, half bounced along by his mother. He wears a sour look on his face, eyebrows scrunching in a way that resembles caterpillars.

His mother gives him a small push towards Tooru, before whispering loudly, "Now remember, apologise to him for trying to pull those pranks on him, and for spoiling his Christmas."

He sees the look Iwaizumi shoots him, almost like a cat that got it's tail stomped on. If he tries hard enough, he can almost hear the hissing sound.

Then, Iwaizumi's eyes soften just a tiny bit, and he thrusts something wrapped into Oikawa's hands.

"Merry Christmas, I guess. Stinky-kawa."

A colourfully frosted gingerbread man nestles on his palm, it's head severed. Oikawa squints through the snowflake patterned plastic at the space between neck and head.

"You killed him," he says disapprovingly.

9 Years Old

They're huddled around the Christmas tree in the Oikawa household's living room. Iwaizumi and Oikawa are taking turns to shake the brightly coloured packages. Oikawa holds a lumpy looking one in his hands, and brings it up to his ear. Iwaizumi snorts at him.

"Idiot, you're not going to hear anything."

Oikawa rolls his eyes. He runs his hands around the paper before lightly squeezing it. The paper crinkles under the force of his fingers. "Oho! It's a plushie. Didja get me a plushie huh, Iwa-chan?"

"I'm a better gift giver than that. 'Sides, plushies are for kids."

Oikawa narrows his eyes at the statement. "I know you still sleep with you 6 different Godzilla toys, don't gimme that crap."

Iwaizumi chooses to keep his mouth shut.

-

After dinner, they gather in the living room again, this time with permission to open their presents. Iwaizumi gets a (surprise) Godzilla plushie from Oikawa, who in return gets an alien onesie. Iwaizumi shows him how the eyes attached to the hood glow in the dark, and Oikawa almost vibrates in excitement.

Iwaizumi digs around the bottom of the present pile, and emerges with a tiny box. He hands it to Oikawa with an all knowing smile.

Oikawa scratches at the abundant amount of tape holding the plain paper together. "You suck at wrapping presents," he says under his breath.

The paper unfurls to reveal a thin brown lump. Oikawa tilts his head and asks,"What the fu- I mean, what is this?"

He can almost feel the glee radiating from Iwaizumi. "Look at the ends,” he instructs him.

Oikawa holds the Mystery Lump closer to his face. Near one end, there was a roughly shaped hole. His eyes trail down the object, catching weirdly drawn lines and a V shaped ending.

A... fish?

"I made it just for you. Happy 3 year fish anniversary, Shittykawa."

13 Years Old

This year, they were celebrating Christmas in Disneyland. Oikawa was more than happy to ("The alien triplets!"), while Iwaizumi says that it was too childish for boys his age.

 _As if you don't enjoy the parade,_ Oikawa thinks.

Their families spent the day going on various rides, though ninety percent of the time was spent on queuing. They agree to never speak about the 7 cases of vomiting, or Mr. Iwaizumi mistaking a Disney princess actress for his wife.

-

In their shared hotel room, Oikawa kicks his shoes off and flop onto the first bed he sees. He lets out a happy sigh, burrowing further into-

"Shittykawa that's my bed. Move your ass."

Oikawa rolls over in defiance, smothering his face into the plush pillows. "'M too tired."

"So where am I supposed to sleep if you're hogging my bed?" Iwaizumi makes an unpleasant sound in his throat. "At least shower first before dirtying my sheets."

"What, are you my mother now?" Oikawa obeys, though, and peels himself off the white bed. "Be right back."

Fifteen minutes later, he emerges from the toilet swathed in towels. "What fucking temperature is the heater on because I swear to god, my toes are already frozen."

Iwaizumi eyes him from his bed. Having gone to his parents' room to shower, he was already in his pyjamas. "I don't know, I think the room's kinda warm."

"Don't care. We're turning the heater up." Oikawa moves to the panel above the foot of the bed, but Iwaizumi yelps and hobbles on his knees towards him. The numbers on the tiny screen shoot up and down as they fight over the buttons.

"It's too cold to be doing this-"

"IT'S TWENTY SIX DEGREES SHITTYKAWA OH MY GOD."

Oikawa surrenders first, falling backwards onto Iwaizumi's bed. "Fine. _Fine_."

Iwaizumi watches in silence as Oikawa rips the blanket off, and sits down so hard that the bed bounces with him. "Fine... fine what?" Iwaizumi asks nervously.

Oikawa narrows his eyes at him, face flushed from the cold. "I'm sleeping with you."

"Ew- no!" Iwaizumi makes an expression of disgust. He doesn't think about why his heartbeat trips for a fraction of a second, or the heat rising along his cheekbones.

"Either let me turn the heater up, or I'm using you as one," Oikawa hisses.

"I'm not doing this because I want to. It's only because you're going to boil me alive if I don't," Iwaizumi informs Oikawa.

They fall asleep in each other's arms.

17 Years Old, Iwaizumi's POV

He tries to ignore the stranger amongst the familiar faces of his teammates. Tries as hard as he can, to smother the pang of something he couldn't quite put a finger on.

The boy in question laughs, and Iwaizumi feels his the corner of his lips curl in distaste. Normally, laughing is not a crime, no, but he when Kento does it with his arms looped around Oikawa's waist and his cheek rubbing against brown hair, it’s a different story.

For people who have only known the guy for a month, his teammates are very at home with him. Ever since Oikawa came out as bisexual few months ago, the amount of people confessing to him had skyrocketed. With his family and friends openly supporting him, he was free to date anyone he liked.

And this led to someone taking advantage of him. A junior, who thought that by dating Oikawa he could secure his popularity in school. When Oikawa found out that the kid was into and only into girls, he had been devastated. His team had since then learned to be wary against any of his admirers, because there were now a lot more people who could potentially harm Oikawa. 

_That only happened because you didn't sort your feelings out. You_ let _someone snatch him away._

Iwaizumi hates his inner voice.

They're all seated on a picnic mat in the middle of winter, snow flakes drifting softly around them. It brings back memories from a simpler time, when he didn't have complex feelings and second thoughts about himself.

Or his desires.

Oikawa playfully nuzzles into Kento's neck, and the team groan in unison.

"Don't make us third wheel on Christmas, man," Hanamaki wheezes.

"Yeah, we had enough of that when you and Iwaizumi just joined us-"

Mattsun's words were cut off by a harsh elbow jab to his ribs from Yahaba. The latter shoots warnings from his eyes, head making sharp motions in Iwaizumi's direction. Mattsun's eyes widen in understanding, and his voice trails off.

Iwaizumi pretends to look at a tree in the distance.

Yahaba clears his throat."Why don't we, ah, cut the cake?"

Everyone mumbles their agreement, and start passing around paper plates. Thankfully, the blissful couple don't seem to notice the thick, awkward tension surrounding the rest of them.

They chat aimlessly for a while. Iwaizumi replies when needed to, but ultimately he's too distracted to properly take part in a conversation. All he can think about right now is how he lost Oikawa. Not as a best friend, because Oikawa is surprisingly diligent about maintaining his balance between friends and his boyfriend. No, he's thinking about how it could have been him in Kento's place, getting fed shortcake by Oikawa. Him, the person who knows Oikawa almost as well as he himself does, instead of some brat from a year below.

But it's not. Because he couldn't come to terms with his feelings in time, and by the time he realised that what he felt for Oikawa was more than platonic, Oikawa was already by Kento's side.

And so he shut his feelings down. Kept it quiet, but he didn't manage to hide it as well as he hoped to, if the glances his teammates sent him whenever Kento was around meant anything. If even dense Mad Dog knew, that means he was at risk of Oikawa finding out.

And he wanted anything but that. Much as he disliked Kento, it was his own fault and nobody else's that he's not the one by Oikawa's side.

22 Years Old

They're seated on the couch in Iwaizumi's apartment. The parents had decided to go on a tour around Cali and its surrounding states for Christmas, but neither Oikawa nor Iwaizumi felt up for travelling with their parents. Old they might be, but they were still filled with energy and ruthless comebacks.

If Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa would be crying on his couch though, he would have opted to tag along on the trip.

"It's the first Christmas I'm spending without Kento.. stupid motherfucker," Oikawa pauses his ranting to blow his nose. "He can't make Christmas the best holiday for me then ruin it by moving to another country and leaving me!"

Iwaizumi pats his back awkwardly, and nudge the trash can closer to where Oikawa was building a small mountain of crumpled up tissues on the floor. 

"Do four years of dating him mean nothing? Do I mean that little to him?" His tearful voice was interrupted by a sudden hiccup. Oikawa glares at nothing in apparent, and reaches for the bottle of wine.

"Ah, no more. You've had at least half the bottle."

"So you're going to be mean to me too? Is that how it is?" His voice now has a dangerous edge to it. "Don't you love me? Enough to let have more alcohol. God knows I need it now."

"Don't I love you, huh..." Iwaizumi repeats the words slowly, laughing internally at how ironic they were.

"Am I not good enough? Last I heard, he has a new boyfriend now. Objectively, I know he's not better than me in anyway but..." Oikawa's voice cracks, and Iwaizumi finds himself pulling him into a hug.

"You know it's not that. He said he couldn't do long distance with you. Between his job, your career and the time difference, there's just not enough time to make it work-"

At his words, something seems to change on Oikawa's face. His whole body relaxes, and the air thickens with a touch of forebodingness.

"Ah... so my acting paid off huh?" He sounds satisfied, as if a burden had lifted off his shoulders. "Good to know."

"What do you mean? What acting?"

Oikawa lifts his head up to look at him through hazy. "I lied," he says in a hushed voice, as if he were telling a secret.

What.

"He didn't break up with me because he couldn't do long distance." Oikawa continues, dropping his head onto Iwaizumi's shoulder. "Iwa-chan, he broke up with me because he knew I didn't truly love him. The distance was just an excuse I made up to protect myself."

Iwazumi doesn't know what to think. If Oikawa was implying what he was thinking, then perhaps...? He couldn't bear to give life to the embers of his hopes if they were only doing to be doused.

Oikawa was now slurring against his neck, words a jumbled up mess. "I didn't want you to, hic, find out, because I knew you didn't feel same... feel the same way. It'd kill me to tell you only for you to say you didn't feel that way. Or worse, swing that way."

Iwaizumi chooses his next words carefully. "What do you mean?"

Oikawa smacks his fist against the closest surface it could find, which happened to be Iwaizumi's chest.

"I lo- I like," He shakes his head violently. "I can't say it, I can't. You'll push me away-"

Iwaizumi doesn't realise that he's kissing Oikawa until he tastes the salt from his tears. The sound of surprise he makes swallowed by Iwaizumi's mouth.

He pushes Oikawa away gently, keeping a firm hold on his trembling shoulders. Oikawa's eyes were wide and unfocused.

"Did you just," Oikawa breathes out.

"In case you didn't get the memo, I love you," Iwaizumi rushes out. "I have since we were in high school, and at this point I'm pretty sure I will until I die." His face burns from the amount of embarrassing words that come out from his mouth, but he keeps his gaze steady on Oikawa.

It wasn't supposed to be a funny situation, but he can't stop a laugh from bubbling out of him as he watches Oikawa's expression change from joyful, to angry, to pained and back to joy again.

"You're telling me. I dated someone else to forget about you," Oikawa says incredulously, "Forced d myself to focus on someone else so that I wouldn't lose you, but the whole time you loved me back?"

Ah yeah. That sounded really painful (and stupid) when it was put into words.

"How were we this stupid?" Oikawa asks. His voice wavers again, slipping back into a tearful one. "We wasted so much time and it was all because I was too scared to confess?"

Iwaizumi immediately protests. "No! I thought it was impossible for you to like me, so I stayed away from you as much as I could." He strokes Oikawa's side with one hand, cupping his face with another. "It killed me to see you with another person, if you wanted to know why."

"Dumbass! If I knew you even looked at me that way, I would've... done anything to be with you," Oikawa murmurs.

"So... just to clarify. We're both in love with each other?"

"Yeah, no shit."

"And... are we dating now?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

Iwaizumi swallows. His chest feels so tight from happiness, he was sure something was going to burst. "Okay, just making sure. It's my first time confessing to someone, you know."

Oikawa opens his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a sudden yawn. Iwaizumi reacts immediately. He stands up and picks up his boyfriend (boyfriend!) by his waist. He carries them to his bedroom, and set Oikawa down gently.

"Sleep now. We have all the time in the world to unpack our emotional baggage tomorrow."

Oikawa blinks sleepily at him, before opening his arms. "C'mere."

Iwaizumi laughs, and slots himself against his boyfriend. He feels warm and tingly all over. He never knew that it was possible to experience this much joy, but he had a gut feeling that he was going to feel it much more from now on.

They wake up in each other's arms.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ha... ahaha.... i'll come back and rewrite this when i have time. seriously, it hurts to read. where is the plot??? the flavour??
> 
> as usual, leave any comments if you spot any mistakes! beta applications are now open because... well you can tell from the writing. (dm me on twitter @TARTAGLlAS)


End file.
